1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a brace for supporting the musculo-tendinous units in the human elbow. In particular, this invention relates to a brace for relieving the injury known as tennis elbow, which is a painful inflamation of the tendon attachments at the prominence of the elbow, by applying external pressure over a wide area of the elbow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increasing popularity of tennis has brought with it a new musculo-tendinous injury called "tennis elbow". The term tennis elbow often inaccurately includes many injuries and discomforts which occur in and about the elbow. The primary symptom of tennis elbow is a painful chronic inflamation of the attachment of the tendons at the elbow epicondyles. This can occur at either the medial or lateral elbow epicondyles. For the most part, the problem occurs because of an inherent weakness in the design or mechanical relationship of the musculo-tendinous of the arm, which subject the elbow to increased forces in a specific area placing an inordinate strain on these tissues.
It has been found that the pain of tennis elbow can be relieved and the injury itself often prevented by placing pressure about the elbow. For example, a bandage-like device called the Froimson tennis elbow support, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,842, teaches a support for wrapping about the smaller muscle of the forearm just below the elbow joint. This device seeks to relieve discomfort by resisting expansion of the forearm.
Another elbow support design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,214, issued to Sweitzer. This patent discloses a semirigid sleeve having a pressure pad formed in the wall of the sleeve positioned to apply pressure over the proximal extensor or flexor muscle group on the lateral or medial side of the proximal forearm, respectively.
Finally, my earlier muscular support, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,426, teaches an arcuately-shaped elongated pad, which approximates a cone when wrapped about the forearm of the wearer. In addition, two straps having Velcro fasteners are used to secure the support around the wearer's limb.
Each of the above-mentioned devices does not adequately alleviate the injury and subsequent discomfort of tennis elbow because of one or more of the following reasons: (1) the devices are difficult for the tennis player to apply and adjust, if unassisted; (2) the devices have a tendency to slip from their proper positions on the arm during physical activity (e.g., a tennis game); (3) the devices are inconvenient and uncomfortable to wear during daily activities; (4) the devices often pinch nerves and blood vessels; and, most importantly, (5) these devices do not apply pressure to the pathological areas of the arm to gain optimum support and relief where needed, i.e., on both the medial and lateral upper forearm tendons which connect to the elbow.
Thus, it can be seen that the prior art brace devices for alleviating tennis elbow still have inherent disadvantages. None of the known prior art devices has the novel features of the invention disclosed herein for eliminating these disadvantages while maintaining a low-cost, easily manufactured brace.